


More than a little

by Rainey_Arlet



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Crushes, Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainey_Arlet/pseuds/Rainey_Arlet
Summary: He might be in love with him. Maybe just a little.
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	More than a little

He might be in love with him. Maybe just a little.

It’s the way he cracks that crooked smile of his, sly glint of mischief sparkling in his brown eyes, boyish mirth dancing in his face as he playfully teases his friends.

It’s the way he laughs, head thrown back at his own jokes, the infectious sound resonating through other people and making everyone laugh alongside him.

It’s the way he leaps and pumps his fist in the air, triumphant and sparkling with pride, as the crowds scream and cheer at yet another athletic victory of his.

It’s the way he falls asleep on him, head pillowed in crossed legs, brow smooth and lashes swept downwards with chapped lips parted slightly in a soft snore.

It’s the way he thinks and concentrates, black eyebrows knit together in focus, eyes faraway and thoughtful as he listens to Mal’s concerns about Ben.

It’s the way he immediately jumps forward, whenever somebody is in danger, brave and sacrificing enough to surrender himself while shielding his friends from harm.

It’s the way he lets him cry in his arms, and occasionally lets himself cry in _his_ arms, trusting and unafraid to show someone else his tears of grief and sorrow.

It’s the way he laughs, and it’s the way he smiles. It’s the way he talks, and it’s the way he cries. It’s the way he leans back and looks at the sky, eyes full of hope and ideas. It’s the way he looks at him and smirks, playful and flirtatious as ever. It’s the way he puts his hand on his shoulder, every time he needs a comforting friend, the compassion of his smile and the warmth of his hand seeping into his body and soul.

It’s his everything; his gorgeous hair, his gorgeous grin; his everything. It’s his handsome eyes of deep brown, full of mischief and joy and compassion. It’s his beautiful heart, somehow even more beautiful than his face, full of unyielding love for everyone around him. It’s his passionate soul, wild and fun-loving and brave, free and reckless and unafraid of the world like thunderstorms and wind and rain.

He is wonderful. He is heavenly. He is the most marvelous friend he could ever wish of having. And it’s just the way he notices him, all the way from the other end of the tourney field, sunlight caught in his sparkling eyes and his lips stretched into that playful crooked smile…

Carlos might be in love with Jay. Maybe more than just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback and criticism much appreciated.


End file.
